Nasaf Industries
by jakanddaxterfreak
Summary: A young artist joins forces with Dastan and Tamina to overthrow a greedy Vice President who is planning to take over the company.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Other characters do not belong to me.**

Chapter 1: The Interview

It's been a year after I lost my mother. Although my younger brother, Andre studied in New York University, he had to keep his grades up so that he will maintain his scholarship. So, it's me-a college graduate from Pratt Institute with a Bachelor's Degree in Fine Arts two years ago. I am now 24 years old, but my father was still here by my side. He trained me to become the most successful advertising artist in a business setting. I may find this challenging, but I will apply my craft in making advertisements and brochures for the company.

"This is it, Sam. Your future workplace of the century." he pointed out. "I don't get it, Dad. How can I make my job successful for my own good?" I asked him. "Whenever your boss or the clients ask you for the concept, you have to exert effort to be in magazine covers and newspapers. Don't give up on yourself. I know you can do it." He reminded me and patted my hand. I smiled until we went inside Nasaf Industries.

"Why are those people in business wear?" I asked. "Well, that's the attire." My father replied. "Good morning sir." A voice called. "Good morning to you too." Dad greeted back. The man who he greeted back has tan skin and short curly black hair. He has an average build and dark eyes. "This is my HRM manager, Bis. He will ask you questions about why you will work in Nasaf Industries." Dad said proudly. I nodded and did what I was told.

"Have a seat, Ms. Stevens." Bis said, offering me a chair, "So your name is…" "Samantha Nicole Stevens, but you can call me Sam." I replied. I gave him the requirements needed for my interview. Bis asked me until I got every question answered correctly." I rose from my chair and shook his hand. "Thank you, Bis." I complimented. "Sam, we will call you if you passed the interview." Bis reminded me. "All right. Just let me know." I told him. So, the next route I headed to was the president's office.

"Wow! It looks different." I told him. "This is the president's office. He makes all the plans to upgrade the industry. There, he takes charge of all the plans." He replied. I didn't like the idea of meeting the President, but I was challenged.

The President came out. He was an aged man with wavy grey hair and wore a maroon business suit with a black tie. He had wrinkles on his forehead, especially his skin. "This is my boss, Sharaman. He will help you become a more successful worker." My father introduced me. "Ah, you must be the daughter of employee." Sharaman greeted me with a smile. "Ah yes, sir." I replied. "This is my younger brother, Nizam. He is the Vice President of Nasaf Industries." He will teach you how to get the job well done." He introduced me.

I gulped when I saw Nizam. He looks Indian, but he is a bald man with a big nose in which the workers make fun of. He is a creepy guy who will push you around like a school bully. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss." Nizam said, offering his hand for me to shake. I scowled at him, but I shook his hand back.

I was to marry a wealthy man. Not just any man, but one of Sharaman's sons as I was the daughter of his top employee. I didn't know that it happened to me after my mother died. I wanted to tell my father that I'm not yet ready, but he told me that it's the only way to strengthen the business empire. I saw three men walking by to greet Sharaman. However, I cringed in disgust, but he led me to his three sons with different personalities.

"Do not be afraid, Sam. Just get to know them well. They will be your colleagues later on." He reminded me. I stood silent and did what he said.

The son closest to me was about my height. He had curly brown hair and wore a black suit with a necktie. He has an average build like any other guy I met before and has a calm demeanour which led him to smile most of the time. I took out my hand and he shook it. "This is my eldest son, Tus." Sharaman said. I lent my hand to Tus and he shook it. "Welcome to Nasaf Industries." Tus greeted me. "Nice to meet you." I told him. However, Sharaman led me to his second son who looked very uncomfortable. "This is my second son, Garsiv." He introduced me.

Garsiv is the opposite of Tus. He is a fighter by heart, but has a violent temper if you piss him off while Tus is a calm, wise, and mild-mannered person. He has dark brown hair and piercing green eyes. He has broad shoulders and large muscles. I freaked out when he's not in the right mood, but he softened up when he saw me. Once again, I offered a shaky hand and Garsiv brought it to his lips. "My lady." He spoke softly. Then, Sharaman and my father looked at us.

"Someday, Sharaman. These two will strengthen the company someday." My father told him. "I know, Mike. One day, they will make it successful in the future." Sharaman told him. "Dad, I have something to tell-"I began until my father cut me off. "Garsiv is the man I wanted you to marry. He should know how to take good care of you when I'm gone." My father told me. My stomach lurched in disgust because my father forced me to marry a guy that I don't like.

Finally, Sharaman led me to his third son who has adventure shining in his eyes. "And this is my youngest son, Dastan." He told me. Dastan has the same build as Garsiv's, but he has shoulder-length dark brown hair and blue eyes that light up in excitement. So, I held out a hand, but Dastan shook it. "It is a pleasure to meet you." He greeted me. "So do I." I replied.

"I hope the four of you will get along." My father informed me. "It is an honor to meet you, Mr. Stevens." Dastan answered. "Good luck with that." Sharaman told me. "Thank you, sir." I replied.

And so, the four of us roamed around the company. I felt anxious at first, but Dastan put a hand on my shoulder. "Do not worry about it, Sam. You will get used to it." He reassured me. I smiled confidently as we will start knowing more about the company. However, I turned around and saw my father. He approached me and shook my hand. "Make me proud, Sam. I know you can do it." He complimented me. "Thanks, Dad." I replied, shaking his hand back.

After roaming around the company, I said goodbye to the four men as I headed home in my father's car. I felt tired after the interview and exploring the company.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A False Accusation

Stevens' residence…

The next day, I received a letter from Nasaf Industries regarding the interview. I opened it up and read the message:

_Dear Ms. Stevens,_

_You have been accepted in the company. Congratulations and good luck to you!_

_Bis_

I felt thrilled at the good news and danced with joy. "Yes! I finally got in the company! Woohoo!" I yelled until Andre got distracted with his studies. "Sam, keep it down. I'm busy here." He reminded me. "Sorry, little brother. Anyways, Dad's company accepted me." I informed him. "Good luck, Sam." He complimented. "Thank you, Andre." I replied, tousling his hair, "Mom will be proud of you when you are going to take the board exams after your college graduation." "Thanks, Sam." He said. "Bye, Andre. Take care." I said goodbye to my younger brother while leaving for work.

After all the excitement, I reached Nasaf Industries. I met up with Dastan and Bis while they were having Starbucks. "Hey guys!" I called, "It's about time. Sorry to interrupt, but I'll be adjusting to work." "Good." Dastan answered. "Wonder what the company will expect from me." I thought. "Make sure you get the job well done." Bis reminded me.

A beautiful woman sat beside the three of us. She has long black hair and brown eyes. She wore a suit and an inner shirt with a matching skirt. "Sam, this is Tamina, the secretary of the company." Bis introduced me to her, "She will attend to whatever the President needs." "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Stevens." She returned the greeting by shaking my hand. "Thank you very much." I replied as I shook her hand back.

It was a tiring day for me at first, but Sharaman gave me the assignment. "Bis will be your training officer for the entire year. He will teach you the basics of what work is all about." He informed me. "Thank you, sir. I accept whatever you'll tell me." I replied. "Let's get started, Sam." Bis told me. "OK." I answered.

As time passed, I learned what Bis taught me. He showed me which concepts to contribute for the posters that the digital artists will make. It was difficult at first, but I got used to it when I locked my eyes on the computer to use Adobe Photoshop.

Meanwhile in Sharaman's office, Nizam plotted something bad against Sharaman. "That bratty little girl is working for the company, but someday I will take over the company and be the President." He told one of his ninjas. "Sir, what will we do about her?" the leader asked. "I shall use her to give me access to Nasaf Industries. Then the company will be mine. Find her." The ninjas did what he told them and left to find me.

It was a stressful day for me. I got tired from making brochures and tarpaulins of the company. However, I was offered coffee from an employee. "Please take this to Sharaman." He informed me. "Thank you."

Sharaman entered his office and sat on his chair. He heard a knock on the door. It was me holding the coffee. "Sir, here's your coffee." I offered it. "Thank you." He replied. Once he took a sip, Sharaman threw up and collapsed to the floor. I gazed in horror and looked at the employee who happened to be a ninja in disguise. "You killed the President!" Nizam accused me as he entered the room. "I didn't kill him. Somebody help, please!" I convinced him and called for help. However, Dastan dragged me away before something happens to me.

My father tried to defend us, but one of the ninjas shot him with a blowdart on his head. "DAD!" I called, but he collapsed to the floor. "No time to waste, Sam. Let's go!" he exclaimed as Tamina went with us. "Let's get out of here!" Tamina cried as we fled the company.

"Sir, the fugitives got away." The ninja informed him. "Get them!" Nizam ordered his ninjas to track us down. However, one of them left the group and decided to go with the three of us.

Meanwhile, Garsiv heard Nizam's accusation. He boiled in anger and confronted him. "Don't talk about Sam that way!" Garsiv yelled, "You don't care about what she did. It was an accident." "That girl is nothing but trouble, Garsiv." Nizam lied. "You will never hurt Sam or Mr. Stevens. Not while I'm here." Garsiv replied. "Find her now." Nizam ordered. "NO!" Garsiv shouted, "You cannot do anything to her. She just called for help."

Enraged, Garsiv walked out on his uncle. Then, Nizam sent more ninjas to go after us. He spread lies all over the entire company and assumed Sharaman's office. Now, I'm in great danger and I had no idea that he had my father kidnapped after Dastan saved my ass from being whooped by his thugs.

The exit…

"I don't know what to do, Dastan." I panted while catching up with he and Tamina. "Just keep running, Sam. You do not want to get caught, don't you?" Dastan replied. However, more guards and ninjas went after us. "There they are! Kill them!" Their leader ordered.

I glanced at their leader. He has a burnt face and wears ninja robes. He carried two katanas and was armed with smoke bombs. "Zolm, my dear." He introduced himself. I backed away from Zolm before he will do something disgusting. "You have no idea what the fuck is Nizam up to." I cringed, but Tamina elbowed me. "Sam, watch your language!" she chided me. "I don't care what shit is he up to. I don't give a piece of fucking goddamn shit about his plans to destroy Nasaf Industries." I sweared more until Tamina slapped my face. "Stop it! Did your mother ever teach you manners?" Tamina snapped. My eyes widened. "Y-Yes." I stammered, "S-She-She did."

And so the search has begun. Nizam is framing me for a crime that I didn't commit in the first place. So, I had to convince the company that it wasn't my fault.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Falling for the Enemy

My father's eyes opened to see where he was taken. He saw himself being lifted by Nizam's thugs tape-bound and gagged. "Toss him in the basement." Nizam ordered. The thugs threw him in the cellar. One of them locked it and threw the key outside the window.

Meanwhile, Tamina, Dastan, and I ran as more ninjas chased us towards the garage. "Get in the car. Now!" Dastan ordered me as Tamina and I entered. I stayed in the back while they took the front seats. "Buckle up, Sam. This will be a long ride." She reminded me. Dastan drove us to a safer place where no creepy dude will capture or kill us.

"I tell you, dude. Nizam won't find us." I told him. "Perhaps not. It's just that…" he replied until the same guy who followed us grabbed him by the neck. "Dastan, look out!" Tamina shrieked. I left the car, grabbed a crowbar, and charged at him. "LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE, YOU DUMBASS!" yelled as I whacked his head. The guy fell unconscious as I punched and kicked him at the same time. Dastan coughed a little after being released from the guy's tight grip. "Who sent you here?" I asked, unmasking him. "Ni…zam sent me." The guy quivered, "I was just following orders."

"Orders. Shmorders." I said sarcastically as I pointed the crowbar at him, "And why did you leave in the first place?" "He used me to find you." He panicked, "I didn't know what to do. When I realized his true nature, I left him and the team."

I gasped when I saw the guy for the first time. He was as tall as Garsiv, but he is a skinhead in appearance. He has a sharp nose and is tan-skinned. He has black eyes and a muscular build like a handsome movie actor. He wore ninja robes and carried a katana with him. "Who are you?" he asked me. "I'm Samantha Nicole Stevens, but you can call me Sam." I introduced myself, "You?" "I'm Mohammed Bin Laden aka Moe." The guy introduced himself as we shook hands.

"Moe, Nizam just accused me of a crime that I didn't commit in the first place." I informed him. "I used to be with him until I found out the monster in him-selfish, greedy, merciless, scheming, and power-hungry. My teammates told me to help them with his plans, but I refused because it was not what others wanted, but an act of injustice." Moe replied. "You were a Hassanssin?" I asked. "Yes." he answered, "He ordered all of us to do bad things. I left the group, knowing that he is just abusing me."

Stevens' residence…

Andre just arrived from school. He opened the door to check if our father was home. "Dad! Dad, where are you?" he called. There was no answer. Andre checked every room until there was no sign of him. He dialled my number. "Sam, is Dad home?" Andre asked. "No. He's…not…home." I answered as my eyes began to shed tears. "Why?" he asked as his eyes widened and began to cry, "Is he not there anymore?" "Andre, he's kidnapped." I told him the bad news. Andre broke down into continuous sobs. "He's not coming back anymore!" he cried. "There's nothing we can do." I convinced him.

However, I heard a mysterious number calling me. "Hello?" I answered, "Who's this, please?" "Sam, your father is with me." Came Nizam's voice, "If you want him back, you have to pay me a million dollars. If not, he goes down the drain." "What have you done to him?" I yelled until I heard my father's muffled voice, "LET HIM GO!"

"Sorry, dear. It is futile. I want the money if you wish that your father was free." Nizam forced me. My eyes drenched with tears again until Moe heard me cry. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, putting an arm on my shoulder. "Nizam captured my father." I replied in between sobs, "He just wants the money from me so that he will release him. If not, he'll be killed." Moe offered me a handkerchief and I wiped my tears. "Sam, it is all right." He comforted me. I buried my face on his chest and he pulled me closer to him.

"Sam, we must go!" I heard Dastan's voice. Moe and I followed him and Tamina. We left the company and roamed around New York. However, we turned around and saw a fat moustachioed man and a tall, dark-skinned bald man, fixing cars. "Get your cars fixed in Ostrich Company." He called out, "Only $300 each. Look, Seso. We got a customer in here." "Excuse me? I'm not your customer." I answered to the man. "Sheik Amar, my dear." He introduced himself. "Sam Stevens." I answered.

"We offer you the best cars on sale." Sheik Amar convinced me, "Get yours now!" "No thank you." I replied, "I have my mom's car. It's at home and still working." However, Seso offered me a flyer about the Grand Prix in Brooklyn. "This is the only way for me to receive the money once I will win this race. If so, Dad is free to go." I told Sheik Amar. "Good thinking, kiddo." The Sheik replied, "You want to race? Give it a shot!" "Don't mind if I do." I replied and accepted the offer-I signed up for the Grand Prix.

Nasaf Industries…

"Hey, boss!" the ninja called. "What is it?" Nizam asked. "What will we do now? You're now the head of the company." He asked. "All I ask of you is to steal money from the bank." Nizam ordered, "Now go." The ninjas did what Nizam told him.

Time passed as the business became corrupt. More bank robberies occurred and Nizam overtaxed the employees. Then, they led rebellions until he had them killed.

It's not what I wanted it to happen, but now I discovered that Nizam's greed and power-hungry personality is making the company deteriorate. He got all the money for himself and spent them on his vices.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Operation: Earn money and save Dad

The next day was a tiring one. I had to win the race so that I will earn the prize money and free my father. I was now in a black and blue jumpsuit with a matching helmet. Dastan and Tamina wished me good luck while Moe was worried about my welfare. "Sam, drive safely." He reminded me. "I know, Moe. I'll take care." I told him, "Don't worry about me." "Sam, guess what?" Moe asked me, "I like you." My eyes widened when Moe confessed his feelings to me. He stood up and leaned to kiss me on the lips. I didn't like it at first, but I returned it by hugging him back.

Moe hugged me too, but the Sheik called my attention. "Hey you! Make it quick." He yelled, "You will be late." I broke from Moe and moved on to the race to start my kart engines. "Ready, go!" Sheik Amar said, waving the black and white flag with a checkered pattern.

The race took long. It had three laps and I had to face bumpy roads. I had a hard time evading all the racers in order to reach first place. However, one of the participants turned out to be a ninja from Nizam's thugs. He pulled out a pistol to deflate my kart's tires, but I was able to avoid him by heading straight to the finish line once it reached the final lap. Finally, I won the race and received $10,000 as a prize for those who reached first place.

It took a long time to earn money to free my father. I joined street fights to earn $5,000 per bet and won game shows to earn a set of $1M. However, I was worried that something bad might happen to him. "Sam, where are you going?" Tamina asked me. "I'm going back to Nasaf Industries." "Why? It is too dangerous." She warned me. "I earned enough money to free my father. Trust me, I won't get hurt." I reassured her. Dastan and Moe tagged along with me as I headed off to Nasaf Industries.

"Is this Nasaf Industries?" Moe asked. "Yes, it is." I replied, "This is where my father worked. Moe, stay with Dastan while I save my father." "No. Sam, you might be killed or hurt." He warned me, "I don't want to lose you." "I have to-"I began as Moe cut me off with another kiss. "Take care, baby." He informed me.

We crept inside the company until I heard Nizam giving the workers a speech. It indicated that there should be double the work, double the taxes. However, the workers got upset about the policy he imposed on them. I pulled out a gun from my pocket to shoot Nizam, but it fell off my hand and landed on the ground.

I crept quietly past his ninjas until one of them stepped on my hand. "OUCH!" I yelled, grabbing their attention. "Why is there an intruder?" Nizam asked. "Sir, she snuck in." Zolm activated the alarm. Then, it sounded, "INTRUDER ALERT!" I decided to run away, but a group of guards grabbed me. "We got her." One guard informed Nizam. "All right. Lock her up in the basement." He ordered them. "Lemme go! You are so dead once I'll kick your ass!" I shouted. "That is what you get for meddling with our plans." The guard informed me. The guards tossed me into the cellar where they had my father tied and gagged up.

I sat beside my father who was tied and gagged up. "Dad, you're alive!" I yelled, "I didn't know you're here." I removed the tape from his mouth. "Sam, I'm glad you're here." My father greeted me as he pulled me into a hug. "I love you, Dad." I told him, "You would've been lost without me." "I know, sweetie." He reminded me, "I don't want to lose you like I lost your mother."

However, Nizam and his ninjas spotted us. "Sam, where's the money I asked from you?" he demanded. "Uh, it-it's not with me." I lied. "What do you mean it's not with you?" Nizam yelled, grabbing me by the shirt. He gripped my neck and pointed a gun to my cheek. "Let her go, Nizam, please." My father begged. "Oh, your precious little princess did not pay me the ransom money." Intimidated Nizam, "It's either she doesn't pay me or she takes the bullet."

More ninjas grabbed my father and pointed a katana to his neck. "If you don't pay us, your father's throat gets it." Zolm told me. "Let him go! Now!" I yelled as Nizam tightened my neck once more, but I felt a blow on my head. It was Zolm who knocked me out. Then, he put the dynamite with a timer around me by tying and gagging me up with duct tape, making Nizam point the gun to my head in an easier way.

Meanwhile, Moe, Tamina, and Dastan approached Garsiv and Tus in Nizam's office. "Where is Sam?" Garsiv asked Dastan. "They took her while she was planning to rescue her father." Dastan answered. "WHAT?" Garsiv yelled, "She's gone?" "No." came Moe's voice, "I mean yes. She was abducted by your uncle." Enraged, Garsiv grabbed Moe by the collar, pinning him to the ground. "YOU ARE BEHIND THIS AREN'T YOU?" he shouted at Moe. However, Tus pulled Garsiv off Moe and Tamina grabbed Moe.

"Moe is not with Nizam." Tamina informed Garsiv, "He just left when he knew about his true intentions about the company." "AND WHY WOULD THAT HASSANSSIN FALL IN LOVE WITH HER?" Garsiv ranted, "I WAS THE FIRST ONE!" "Garsiv, Sam doesn't like you because she prefers a guy who knows how to accept her for her." Tus calmed his younger brother's temper. "Let's save Sam before anything happens." Dastan told his brothers, Tamina, and Moe.

And so they got ready to save me and my father.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Save Nasaf Industries

Dastan, Tus, Garsiv, Tamina, and Moe entered Nasaf Industries, but little do they know that everything is broken when Nizam took over the company. It has broken boxes, torn papers, and stolen money from recent bank robberies. Then, a flat-screen TV had the news coverage of a downfall of the company. "Nasaf Industries is deteriorating lately." Dastan informed Tus. "So much for Nizam taking all the money and the taxes." Moe added, "I hope Sam is fine." The brothers and Tamina's eyes widened.

"You love Sam, don't you?" Tamina asked. Moe nodded.

"Have you kissed each other?" Dastan asked. Moe nodded again.

Garsiv pointed a gun on Moe's head. "TELL ME WHERE SAM IS!" he yelled until Tus grabbed the gun from his younger brother. Moe quivered in fear, but he took a deep breath. "She's…in the basement. Nizam took her while she's going after him." He stuttered, "P…Please, I don't mean any harm." Garsiv huffed in disgust as his older brother tapped his shoulder. "Garsiv, stop." Tus told him. He put the gun away and glared at Moe. "If you find Sam dead, I will beat you up." Garsiv threatened Moe. The bald man shivered in fear.

Garsiv's POV…

Meanwhile…

"Let me go!" Mike Stevens yelled, "I want Sam back! Give me back my little girl." He struggled in an Hassanssin's grip until a gun was pointed to his head. Sam mumbled through the duct tape gagged on her (Translation: "Dad, I'm not your little girl anymore"). However, Nizam set the timer to 1:00.

I can't risk losing Sam because when Mr. Stevens is gone, I had to protect her at all costs. I was concerned about her safety all the more when my uncle had her captive. I wanted to prove to her father that I am the best bloke she ever wanted, but she replaced me with a disgusting Hassanssin who wanted her head. I thought Moe was a bad guy, but I had to understand him more so that Sam will stay safe for the rest of her life.

Dastan, Tamina, Tus, Moe, and I entered Uncle's hideout. We snuck past the guards until one woke up. Dastan knocked him out with a fist and I kicked a guard in the nuts. Finally, we evaded them until we reached the basement.

"SAM?" Moe asked as he saw her tape gagged and bound. Dastan got a pair of scissors to remove the tape bound around her body and Moe joined in. So, Tus and Tamina fought more Hassanssins until they will reach her father.

Finally, Sam removed the tape gagged on her mouth. "Moe, you're here!" she cried in excitement, "I didn't know you guys were here." "I know, baby. You're here now." He reassured Sam until we were surrounded by more Hassanssins.

Sam's POV…

Thank God! Dastan and company found me alive. Yet, I had to free my father from Nizam's grasp. I looked at the timer that read 0:20. "Time's up, Stevens. The company is mine now!" Nizam told me. "Let my father go!" I yelled, "Dastan what the hell are you doing here?" "I'll back you up." Together, me and Dastan fought Nizam via hand-to-hand combat. We cornered him until he lost track of his directions.

Tus called the cops to have Nizam arrested for his crimes. I went to my father who is still tape-bound and gagged. Finally, I removed the tape from his mouth. "Sam, you came back." He exclaimed, "I thought I lost you." "Dad, it's no big deal. It's just that…" I explained until Nizam shot my father in the chest.

My eyes watered with tears as I cradled my father's hand. "Sam, take care of Andre. Attend his college graduation and take care of everything. Both of you should stay with Tus. Say hello to the family for me." My father reminded me. "I know, Dad. I'll make sure Andre is ok. I love you and Mom." I replied on the verge of sobbing. My father closed his eyes and died in front of me. "Dad…NO!"

Meanwhile, more cops entered Nizam's hideout and tried to look for him and his Hassanssins. They handcuffed Nizam after one of the cops pushed him against the wall while the others captured the Hassanssins. "Let me go! I'm the future president of this company." He protested as the cop put him inside the police car along with his men.

We saved the company, however Dastan saw me cradling my father's body and sobbing on it. "I can't lose you, Dad. Please don't leave me." I spoke in between sobs, "I love you." Dastan and Garsiv approached me. "Sam, you are the company's only hope." Garsiv reminded me. "I know, Ga..rsiv. I…" I cried softly and threw his arms around him. Garsiv looked angry, but he felt bad for my father's loss and put an arm on my shoulder. Moe was worried and he hugged me tightly with Garsiv leering at him in jealousy.

Tamina and Dastan felt sorry about what happened now. "Sam, it's your turn now to succeed your father." Dastan informed me, "I know you can do it." He reassured me. I remembered what my father told me earlier before I entered the company.

I smiled and hugged Dastan tightly. "Thanks, dude."


End file.
